Question: Factor $46x^3-115x^7.$
Since $46=2\cdot23$ and $115=5\cdot23$, we can factor a $23x^3$ from the expression, to get \[46x^3-115x^7=23x^3(2-5x^4)=\boxed{-23x^3(5x^4-2)},\] which is our answer.